


Asylum

by fatrock



Category: Charlotte (Anime), Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima is the newest member to the asylum. He meets Saeki and the two become friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte crossover.

Kirishima was just 5 years old when he could see ghosts. To others he looked like he was talking to himself. At 6, his house was set on fire and his dad perished. A month later, his mom sent him off to a asylum and saw her killed in front of him as she tried to give him one more hug. 

Now here he was in strange new building. He looked around as he was given a tour by one of the staff members, Kirika, who was also in charge of the kitchen staff.

"...and over here is the cafeteria, in case you need anything to eat right now." Kirika finished

Kirishima looked down in embarrassment as his stomach growled. Kirika laughed lightly as she brought him into the cafeteria to cook him a meal. The inside of the cafeteria was huge and there were several other children eating at the tables. At one table there was a lonely child, compared to the other tables which had five or six kids. 

"Go on, sit anywhere you'd like." Kirika gently pushed Kirishima forward

Kirishima decided to go over to the table with the one kid. The boy looked up at him as Kirishima sat down.

"Hello!" he smiled

Kirishima nodded in reply

"First time is it?"

Kirishima just nodded again

"The people here are nice, don't worry. Oh, by the way my names Saeki."

"K-Kirishima."

"I see you two got to know each other. Now what would you like to eat?" Kirika walked over with a pad

"Curry." both of the boys ordered

They looked at each other as Kirika began to laugh lightly again, then they both laughed.

"Coming right up." Kirika turned to go back to the kitchen

Once Kirika left they continued to talk.

"So what's your ability?" Saeki asked

"Hm?" Kirishima tiled his head

"I can time leap."

"Um, I can see ghosts."

In Kirishima could see a spark of interest in Saeki's eyes. "That's a extremely rare one!"

"Hm?"

"The abilities are all unique. Some are somewhat rare, really rare or extremely rare!"

"I see. So then what's yours?"

"Mine's the same."

"Do they help us here?"

"Yeah. Our abilities will be easier to control." Saeki's face darkened for about a second "However, sometimes there are people that never come back..."

Kirishima gulped in fear "W-why not?"

"Because they're taken by these evil people called "Scientists"."

"Are the people here the same?"

"No. They're kinder."

Kirishima relaxed once he saw their food come over

"Here you go, 2 curries!" Kirika smiled as she put their foo in front of them

"Thanks, Kirika-san." 

"Thank you..."

"Saeki-kun how about after lunch, you show Kirishima-kun around some more?"

"Ok!"

Kirika smiled at the scene if only she and Rokkaku could talk and meet to catch up the years. However, Rokkaku was now one of the top workers in the asylum, he wouldn't have time to talk. Then again there was Saitou, but Kirika never understood him. She left that to Saeki who was taken under his wing.  
________________________________

After a few days into the month, Saeki sometimes started to talk about his life before coming to the asylum and how Saitou helped him control his ability.

"I used to live in the slumps... I was on the verge of death when they found me. So I'm grateful to them, especially Saitou, he educated and helped me."

"..."

"I never knew my parents... Kirika and Saitou are like my- everyone's parents."

Kirishima stopped a few steps behind as he began to remember what happened to his mom earlier the month.

"Did I hit a weak point?"

Kirishima nodded his head side to side. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I should watch what I say sometimes."

The two turned the corner to go to their room. Inside the two shared the room and there were two white beds, a desk, lamp, dresser, and a doll of an animal they liked on both sides. 

"Saeki."

"Hm?"

"What if the asylum gets attacked?"

"We protect it. So do Kirika and the others."

"Huh?"

"Rokkaku, Kirika, Saitou and the others have abilities too. In fact, they built this place so we have somewhere to be safe instead of being taken by the Scientists."

"What're their abilities?"

"I dunno about Rokkaku's. Kirika's is to copy any ability she sees and Saitou is able to find other ability users. Then there's another girl named Ayako, she's worked with Kirika for who knows how long, her ability is to control inanimate objects.

"And what is other places?"

"There are places like this all over the world! Some are school, others are like this, and some are like secret bases!"

"School?"

"It's a place were kids learn."

"Then, could you be my sempai?" Kirishima's eyes sparkled

"Of course."  
_________________________

Several years later, the asylum had gotten more children. In fact, there were five more kids who joined Kirishima and Saeki's friend circle. They were Kinoshita; he could control water, Tagami; he could become invisible, Hirahara; he is able to walk through things, Tanizaki; he had telekinesis. Rokkaku's ability was shown in one of the previous attacks made by the Scientists; he could summon any kind of weapon. 

Since the seven kids abilities were among the strongest and most controlled they were often referred as the "escorts" by the Scientists.

They continued to fight for the ability users and saved many. It was later revealed that Kirishima had two abilities, the second being able to make anyone invisible or ghosts visible. Kirishima became their ace card. Saeki too, was also discovered to have a second ability, to see or erase the memories of a(n) item or person.

The two were the dream pair of the asylum and were rumored in love with each other.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my schedule I will only be able to post mostly one-shots. I'm very sorry if it's seems to be a long time for an chapter update.


End file.
